


Worth (Hardenshipping Ficlet)

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, kissu kissu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: Archie and Maxie are cuddling just as the sun rises.





	Worth (Hardenshipping Ficlet)

**Author's Note:**

> I made this at 4 AM and in 40 minutes please realize that if it’s bad it’s because I was running off of negative sleep hours.

_“You’re the most charming dork I’ve ever met...”_

That was the last phrase Maxie could remember before his memory got fuzzy. He couldn’t recall what happened last night, having one too many drinks for his health. The redhead looked around at his surroundings, not wanting to get up for various reasons. One of which was his buff husband, who was curled up protectively around Maxie’s smaller and more fragile body. He was so tired. Archie was tired. They both were tired. 

He quivered as Archie unconsciously caressed his chest, making Maxie’s weak muscles quiver from chills which the ghostly touch spurred. The smaller of the two stayed quiet, not wanting to wake a metaphorical sleeping tiger. However, his efforts were frail, when Maxie made a peep as Archie snuggled his face into the redhead’s neck, humming. The sailor’s eyes seemed to slowly slide open over time, staring vacantly at the wall for what seemed like minutes before he decided to focus on Maxie. His great bearded face coiled into a grin, leaving Maxie completely dumbfounded by the look. 

Maxie had turned into a blushing mess when he noticed a small bruise mark a few inches underneath Archie’s jaw. The mark implied so much despite being so small and seemingly insignificant. The sailor hummed. 

“Good morn’ my little gem~” Archie used one of his many pet names for Maxie, the intention to further fluster his husband. Of course, it worked, Maxie huffing as he attempted to control his emotions. 

“Good morning, Archie...” Maxie mumbled, eyes trailing off to the side. His body swiveled around to press his head against Archie’s collarbones. With a chuckle, Archie wrapped his limbs around the smaller, holding him even closer. 

“Are you still tired?” Archie grinned down at the small pale lump, whom of which was mumbling to himself. It took a moment, but eventually Maxie nodded. 

“You’re being antisocial.” The sailor said jokingly as his arms slid underneath Maxie’s body, and pulled him on top of his body before sitting up. Maxie groaned, clinging onto him tightly. 

“What’s you mean...” Maxie always had awful grammar when sleepy. It was a simple quirk which caused Archie to just melt. Though he tried to deny it, Maxie was cute. And if not, he was at the very least cute to Archie. 

“You’re not talking too much...” the sailor commented cooly, running his hands through Maxie’s hair. 

The Magma Leader muttered under his breath, a habit of his that is stronger than steel. After a few moments his voice piped up, and he replied. 

“I’m just.... Happy. You’re so... Mmm...” Maxie spoke a bit muffled, his face having been pressed up against Archie’s wide shoulders. This time it was Archie who began to feel heat rise up and consume his face. Maxie was always better at constructing long sentences when talking to other people, but with Archie... He can barely keep it together. This plays out in his favor, the sailor obviously seeming to adore his nervous words and shy glances. 

“I’m happy you’re here, ya nerd.” Archie reached over to the bedside table to gently pick up Maxie’s glasses before the man got a headache. He put a hand underneath Maxie’s chin so he could tilt it upwards. With great care, he placed them upon his lover’s face. Blinking a few times helped Maxie adjust before he gently looked around, then at Archie.

“I’m happy, too.” Maxie awkwardly spoke, eyes trailing to the side once more. While he was distracted, Archie leaned over to press a kiss on Maxie’s lips. It didn’t take either of them by surprise, the pair simply leaning into the gesture and embracing the moment for what it was worth.


End file.
